half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Armored Personnel Carrier
The Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) is a Combine armored transport used by Overwatch units. Use In urban areas, APCs are used to rapidly deploy Civil Protection teams to troubled spots. Outside the cities, both Civil Protection and Overwatch forces use APCs extensively to patrol isolated areas (such as the Canals and the Coast). APCs are also used by Combine Overwatch along the Coast to patrol and transport Combine Soldiers to areas in need of maintenance (such as reactivating Antlion restricting devices). They can also serve as an electrical generator, as seen at the Petroleum Station along Highway 17 where an APC is powering a Force Field which prevents the player from advancing with the Scout Car until the APC has been pushed far enough away to have the cable disconnected. To achieve this, its parking wedges must be pulled out so that it will roll off from the cliff. APCs are also used during the City 17 uprising. Two are seen pulling an Advisor Platform in the Outlands. Weaponry APCs are armed with guided rocket launchers and a mounted automatic pulse weapon that acts similarly to the Emplacement Gun. The missiles are fired through tubes which can be seen in-between the two front platings. It is unknown how the mounted pulse rifle is operated, as there seems to be no trigger for it and there are no crew that can be seen manning the weapon directly. Although, seeing as how the windshield is opaque like the Hunter-Chopper, it's possible that the operator is remotely controlling the gun from inside. Tactics *Although powerful, they are vulnerable to damage from certain weapons. Hand grenades, SMG grenades, rockets, and the Hunter-Chopper gun mounted on the Airboat all damage the APC to varying degrees. As the APC takes damage, pieces of its armor start to fall off, until it eventually disintegrates. *APCs can be seen being airlifted into areas by Dropships. Like the Dropship Containers, they can also be destroyed before the Dropship reaches its destination. *Much like how a Gunship can shoot down the player's missiles, the APC missiles can be shot down with the Airboat's pulse gun. Behind the scenes *Since originally the Combine were to recycle and reuse human materials for their needs, they were also to reuse existing military vehicles from Earth, trains (which is still the case in the final versionFile:Trainstation engines platforms.jpg), school buses, tanks or APCs, most of which can be identified. When this concept was dropped, an entirely new model was created by Viktor Antonov in the current Combine style. The earliest APCs consist in four different static brushes apparently based on the French VAB (an amphibious APC entered in service in 1976) or another existing APC. The first one is a basic troop carrier with no particular equipment (a simplified version, with rubber tires, can be found in the map "e3_seafloor"). Two others are equipped with heavy cannons, one of which has six wheels instead of four. While these two feature two cannons, the four wheeled has a variant with a single cannon (see "VanceHQ.vmf", "c17_01_15.vmf", "train_depot06.vmf" or "apc_canal.vmf" for these three versions).WC mappack The fourth type is a flying version, simply nicknamed "Shuttle", equipped with wings and two rear reactors emitting red lights (pairs can be seen flying in "c17_01_15.vmf" or "sky_walk10.vmf").WC mappack The first known model to be subsequently created is mostly the VAB brush turned into a model. The first trailer for Half-Life 2 shows it in the map "e3_terminal",Half-Life 2 E3 2003 Trailer and its preview image can be found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta's model files, while the associated model is the current APC, without textures. The second known model is apparently based on the American V-100 (also amphibious), as seen in the map "e3_terminal.vmf" in the WC mappack. However it made it into the canon as it can be seen above a crushed car in the Half-Life 2 chapter Anticitizen One. The last known previous version is the one featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, which is slightly different (the front mudguards are more covering the wheels, like in the original concept art, and the bodywork is rusty).Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *The armored fighting vehicles arsenal was also to include what appears to be Israeli Merkavas,WC mappack American Bradleys (the two mostly used by the Conscripts) and what appears to be an American SWAT truck. *The APC was originally to be a player-driven vehicle. Playtesters found that the slow movement was not as satisfying as the Scout Car, and it was recast and used by the Combine forces only. In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta "scripts" folder can be found the script file for the driveable APC, named "driveway.txt". There it is said that the vehicle speed was to be of 15 mph (c. 24 km/h).Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files In the chapter Point Insertion, remains of that feature can still be found near the rooftops: in the map d1_trainstation_03, when the player jumps on the street (with god mode enabled) and reaches for the two APCs that finished their course on the right, using the "Use" key will trigger something. In the Xbox 360 port of Half-Life 2, the screen turns beige, controls for it show up, and they can be driven. On PC, the player will only find themself under the vehicle, and nothing more will happen. Pressing the "Use" key again will bring the game back to normal. That feature was brought back in several Source mods. Trivia *The APC does in fact have AI, but before this is functional it must have an "npc_apcdriver" assigned to a "prop_vehicle_apc" and the "apc_npc.txt" script assigned to the vehicle script file. Then the AI is fully functioning and will proceed to attack the player when possible unless directed to do otherwise by scripted events or by a "ai_relationship" making it friendly towards the player. *The APC was mentioned as an example for creating vehicles in the Spore Prima Official Game Guide. The example is called the "Combined SPC", and in its description it notes "...make sure that its targets don't escape with even half a life." *The Early Beta APC can be found in a Garry's Mod Model Pack, along with the Merkava. *The APC can only harm the player, and does not affect any NPC's health. Gallery Pre-release Apc brush1.jpg|The classic brush VAB APC (with fixed textures). Apc brush1 simple.jpg|The classic brush VAB APC, simplified version, found in an early version of the map e3_seafloor.vmf. Apc brush2.jpg|The cannon-mounted brush VAB APC (with fixed textures). Apc brush2.2.jpg|Variant of the previous version, with a single cannon (with fixed textures). Apc brush3.jpg|The cannon-mounted, triple axle brush VAB APC (with fixed textures). Apc brush shuttle.jpg|The flying brush VAB APC, or "Shuttle". Apc vab model.jpg|The first known model, the VAB brush turned into a model. APC green model.jpg|The V-100 APC, second known model. APC Beta.jpg|The current APC model, playable Half-Life 2 Beta version, with a different texture. City test03003.jpg|VAB APC in the map used for Get Your Free TVs!. D1 c17 01 old-textured-station0015.jpg|VAB APC and Metrocops near an early City 17 Trainstation. E3 terminal rebels.jpg|Version of e3_terminal.vmf featuring a VAB APC model. Vancehq fixed0000000.jpg|VAB APCs near Vance Headquarters. Canals 03 01 apc.jpg|VAB APCs in the map "canals_03_01". Canals 03 01 apc soldier.jpg|VAB APCs with a garage seen in the background. D1 garage 010009.JPG|APC being repaired in the Combine Factories garage, in the map "d1_garage_01" (here the original brush has been replaced by the V-100 model). Early plaza APC trailer.jpg|The first known model seen in the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUw33CwqE_I&hd=1 first Half-Life 2 trailer], in e3_terminal.vmf. APC concept.jpg|Concept art. APC concept side.jpg|Concept art, side view. Retail Apc logo.svg|Grey City 17 logo featured on its bodywork. Apc pulse detail.jpg|Detail of the pulse rifle. APC wedges.jpg|APC used for power supply, held by wedges. Overwatch soldiers dog pwnd2.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers being killed by an APC thrown by Dog. Ep2 outland 05004406.jpg|APCs pulling an Advisor Platform in the Combine convoy en route to White Forest. Old APC streetwars.jpg|The V-100 APC as seen in the Half-Life 2 chapter Anticitizen One. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Combine Vehicles Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Brush entities Category:APCs